Masked in Pain
by phantominhell
Summary: christine is in a dangerous relationship and goes back to an angry erik... what will happen! takes place three years after christine married raoul- please read and review :D
1. memories and tears

Masked in Pain

Chapter 1: Memories and Tears

Christine walked out of the cold, stone building and stopped when she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror. She was terribly skinny and her skin was pale and there were huge dark shadows under her eyes. Her overly done dress hung awkwardly on her thin frame- she didn't even need to wear a corset anymore. She sighed and continued out to the carriage. "Where to madam de changy?" the stagehand inquired "the de changy mansion please." She said in a quiet voice. She had visited the hospital on the strong encouragement of Raoul for exhaustion. She was leaving a day earlier than expected and was happy to be going home- where she wouldn't be harassed constantly by the nurses in those white dresses looking at her with pity. She glanced out of the window and saw the Opera Populaire standing there in its entire splendor. She brought her hand up to window and said quietly "oh Erik. I miss you." Her lips trembled as she thought again of the night she had left him for Raoul and then later of the reports of his death. What she didn't know was that the phantom of the opera was very much alive in the depths of the opera, waiting. She felt the carriage grind to a stop and looked up, with her large sad eyes, at the de changy manor. She stepped lightly out of the carriage and walked unsteadily up the steps. She greeted the butler at the door and began slowly to wind her way up to the room that she and Raoul shared. Her hand made contact with the cold ivory handle and she gently turned it calling softly "Raoul, my dear, I am home early." She stopped suddenly and stared at the awful sight before her.

Erik paced around his lair beneath the Opera Populaire. He had traveled far and wide, back to old homes and new places in the three years since Christine had left him. Just being back in Paris reminded him of her so much that it was almost unbearable. He sat down at his organ and began to pound out dark, oppressive notes while the tears slipped down his face. He poured his heart into the music that he was creating. It was so beautiful and so painful. Full of his anger at the deceit and hatred directed at him, love of Christine and what had surrounded them and a deep heartrending pain at what had happened to them. Suddenly his fingers stilled as his entire body was consumed and racked by sobs of despair and utter anguish. But he began to grow angry and started to speak "Christine! Christine! Why did you do this to me? Can you not see what you have reduced me to? WHY?" he shouted at the cold stone walls. He sank to his knees and lifted up his hands to the wax figure that resembled his love "Christine" his voice was lower "how is that boy of yours doing today? Is he treating you well enough? Gotten you everything you batted your eyes at I assume!" he spat angrily at her form "Christine- I thought you cared for me! I thought you would accept me and instead you turned away from your angel- repulsed by this hideous face that you swore would not bother you." He said in a softer voice. He took one more look at her form and rose- "I will NOT be drawn in by you anymore. This is over. Everything is over. I will move on. I will not love you. Your angel has rejected you, Christine. Goodbye." He placed the wax figure in the lake and watched it as it slowly sank into the murky depths.

**So… please read and review! Did you like it? Please tell me anything- I need incentive to keep writing! **


	2. a cruel twist

Chapter 2: a cruel twist

(From Christine's point of view)

I walked into my room waiting for Raoul to come welcome me with his usual hug and chaste kiss but I stepped into the room and froze. There was Raoul- to be sure- and my own maid Cherie seated on his lap. Raoul's shirt was off and Cherie's was unbuttoned. I couldn't believe that Raoul would do this to me. I screamed at him "Why would you do this Raoul? I thought you loved me!" I turned and rushed out of the room as fast as my weak body could manage. I could hear Raoul chasing behind me, buttoning his shirt back on as he ran.

I reached the door and took off across the grass. But in a moment I felt a vice like hand grab my arm "and where are you going, _my dear_?" Raoul asked in a scary voice "I am going away from you Raoul!" I answered in a broken voice, his grip tightened painfully on my wrist. "let me go Raoul- you are hurting me." To this he only twisted my arm are he yanked me to him harshly with his chest heaving and his eyes flashing "oh no my dear. I think you are staying with me. You are not going anywhere. You are mine."

A sudden rage filled my body "Damn it Raoul! Let me go! I do not belong to you or anyone- you can't make me stay here. And clearly I am not enough to satisfy your disgusting lust! MY MAID! How dare you demean me like that! You whoring bastard!" the next thing I knew what extreme pain as Raoul had soundly punched my face on both sides the force of it knocking me down into the gutter of the deserted street.

"You…will… never… speak… to… me…like….that…again!" he panted. "You are my damn wife and I will do as I please and you will shut your mouth or feel my anger. I am your husband and I think you need to learn some manners and some lessons. I think it is time that I remind you of my husband status." He grabbed me and pulled me up and drug me into a nearby shed.

"Oh god Raoul- Raoul stop!" I begged him but he only wrapped his hand around my neck and squeezed and he began to rape me- again and again until I cried in the utter pain and torment that he was putting me through. He was completely heedless of all the internal and external damage and pain he was causing me as he proceeded to remind me that I could not escape in a very rough manner.

His hands were everywhere, hitting, squeezing, pinching and his foul mouth covered mine in a violent effort to keep me from screaming. When he was done he dragged me along with him back to our room. "so _my dear _now do you remember that I am your master and I always will be." When I didn't respond he picked up his silver tipped walking stick and struck my back and sides with it until I said quietly with tears falling down my face "yes. You are my master."

He left me then. I assume he was off to lay one of my maids and I laid down on the bed and proceeded to sob. My body was racked with tears and I knew that I had to get out somehow and soon. Sleep took over my bruised and aching body and I didn't even noticed the rust colored stain slowly spreading across the sheets.

**oh no! what will happen to christine haha- please read and review :D**


	3. Changes

Chapter 3- Changes

Erik changed his clothes and put on his mask, fixing the partial wig on carefully and surveying himself in his full length mirror. He stepped out from the passage and began to walk, with his easy sensual grace, towards le club de bande. He entered the tightly packed room and moved around looking this way and that…

"Madame- has Mademoiselle Camille Duproix arrived here tonight?" he inquired of the woman standing in his path

"Ahh… yes she just finished her final act and is currently in her dressing room."

I rushed to her room and burst in and saw her as she struggled to fasten the laces on her corset.

"My dear Camille- allow me to assist you…" i spoke teasingly to the raven haired beauty "you seem to be struggling." I walked up behind her totally in awe of her beautiful flesh. She was golden and had an exotic air about her. Her raven tresses fell in soft curls to the middle of her back and her golden skin was deliciously soft to my touch. And her eyes- they were a startling green that was so unlike … NO! I would not think of _her._

I tied the strings of her corset and waited as she finished dressing.

"Erik! I had not expected to see you here tonight." She said in her rich, lilting voice "what brings you here, my love?"

"Unexpected loneliness- which you would think I would be used to by now. Madame Suproi said that you were done for the night and I am ready to take you to my home. That is- if you will be willing to come with me. Camille- I mean for longer than tonight."

"Oh Erik- do you know how long I have waited for you to trust me like this. Of course I will come I will only need a few moments to get my things."

I smiled indulgently at her, delighted at her response.

Christine stirred in her bed and rose quietly. She noted that Raoul was absent and was relieved at this. She rushed to her closet and took out a simple black wool dress which she put on as well as a dark cloak and finally she twisted her hair up into a simple dark chignon…

I must leave this house and go somewhere. Perhaps- no- I must go to Erik. He will know what to do and I must right the wrongs I have caused.

I crossed the chamber again and packed a small bag with all my necessary items and then I went to the door my breath harsh and quick in my throat.

I turned the knob slowly and stepped out into the dark corridor and made my way down to the dark, cold streets of Paris.

Getting out of the house had seemed so easy. Almost too easy but I didn't want to stop and think about it. The streets of Paris were harsh and dangerous at night and I did not wish to linger in them. My hand brushed against the livid bruise on my throat and I was reminded of why I was leaving.

I walked more purposefully in the direction of the opera house.


	4. take me home

**Thanks for the reviews everybody- it's so fun to open my email and find emails about reviews! Im sorry I haven't updated in a while- I have had writers block **

**LuvinLivnReadn****- im trying to be original here- but it's so hard haha! I will try to write longer chapters for you but they always look so long in Microsoft Word :sighs: I will try to write longer chapters. Thanks for your review!**

**Ally N. S****- AH! I love your fanfic! Its so good and so sweet- thanks for reviewing mine :D**

**EriksSylvia****- I know it is sad right now- but I will make it happier- maybe not for a few more chapters- but soon- I PROMISE!**

**Acharnae****- thanks for all your comments- they are really helpful. Just a warning to everybody, I suck at grammar so please forgive all my errors! And when I meant a wax figure I was thinking of heavy wax- not the wax shell – heavy wax would sink. And if it wouldn't- then I will just say that Erik made it sink! Thanks for all the help!**

**Countess Alana****- omg! I totally agree with you- Raoul is such a loser "with L-shaped sideburns" haha LOL! Yes- Christine will get to erik but it remains to see whether erik will take her back- after all he has Camille now… haha! Thanks for the review!**

**Thanks for the reviews everybody**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of POTO- but I do own Camille- she is my creation… STAY AWAY FROM HER! Haha- lollers… ok fine I will just start the story now….**

Take me home

(From Camille's POV)

I sighed happily. Erik… isn't that such a lovely name… he was taking me to his home. He finally trusted me. But as we walked his face became brooding and he became distant- his hand going slack in my hand.

"Erik- was is it? What are you thinking of in that head?"

"I… oh… nothing my dear Camille- I was just a little distracted. I am sorry. "

(Narrative form…)

Her face fell slightly when he avoided her question and she sighed "oh… I see."

"Camille- please don't be angry with me!" his voice was pleading

She turned her vibrant green eyes towards him and asked coldly "Give me a reason why I shouldn't be angry with you Erik. Something is clearly upsetting you and you won't tell me what it is. I thought that maybe you were finally starting to trust me. I was clearly wrong. Please forgive me- I will leave you."

She turned away from him, not wanting Erik to see the tears now slowly making their way down her face.

"Christine-"he began and realized his slip when he saw her back stiffen "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I meant Camille!"

She whirled around to face him, her eyes blazing with anger.

"YOU! All this time- all the time I have been a replacement. When he said you loved me you didn't see my face- you saw _Christine's _face!" she spat the name out with disgust "Do you even realize how hard it was for me to stop thinking that you were thinking of someone else. I finally made myself stop thinking that- I thought you loved me, Erik! And now… now it turns out you have been doing that all along!"

Erik was shocked by her outburst and it pained him to Camille in this state but he heard what she said and it struck a chord deep with him.

"Camille…" he sighed "I do love you. But Christine was my first love- she is proving hard to forget. I was her angel- bound to protect her. I will not be taken by her again though, Camille. She has caused me too much pain, too much anguish! I am through with her." He responded

"I'm sorry Erik. But I don't know if I believe you." But her heart believed him and her head believed him- the force of his words rang with honesty and sincerity.

"Well… you should. I love you, Camille. Please come to my home with me?" he said in his deep, sensual voice

"alright… but you had better behave yourself." She smiled but her voice retained its distance.

"thank you my love, I will behave myself."

Christine stumbled through the streets, tears stinging her eyes.

She looked up to heaven and beseeched God "Why? What have done to deserve this? I'm sorry I hurt Erik. I truly am. But why must you punish me like this?"

Her cries went unheard in the howling winds and pouring rain.

Finally she saw the magnificent steps of La Opera Populaire. She took a deep breath and hurried up the steps.

She stepped inside and looked around. So similar and yet so different… Tears rose unbidden to her eyes and slowly she walked to her old dressing room.

Her hand traced the faint outline of her name scratched on the door, it read 'Christine Daae'.

Her voice came out sounding tiny and broken as she spoke "Christine Daae… she is no more. In her place, a broken woman stands."

Tears ran in rivulets down her pale face.

She slowly pushed the door open, looking in on the room. It still smelled faintly of her perfume and… roses. It had been kept clean and she rushed to the mirror and touched her hand to its icy surface.

"Oh Erik." She breathed out his hand and collapsed to the floor, her body racked by sobs.

"Please come back to me! ANGEL, PHANTOM, GHOST… ERIK!" she cried out in anguish

She screamed out her pain begging her angel to come back to her.

She grew cold and her mind numbed and surrended to the pain that enveloped her body.

Raoul woke in his room and prowled into Christine's room wandering how she was doing.

He shouted in anger and distress when he saw the empty bed and the rust colored stain that had spread across the silk sheets

"Damn that chit! I will find her!" he shouted to no one in particular

**Ok… this was like 4 pages long in Microsoft word and its prolly on like half a page on but I tried to make them longer… I hope you like this chapter- please… READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Old Lovers meet New Lovers

Chapter 5: Old Lovers meet New Lovers

Erik tried to have a conversation with Camille as they walked slowly towards the opera house. Unfortunately, she still remained cold and distant.

She wasn't sure wanted to go with him, but something about the words he had spoken to her made her go with him. It wasn't against her will but it wasn't her own will- that much she knew. The rest was lost in the confusing tangle of thoughts in her mind.

"This- dear Camille- is La' Opera Populaire… welcome home."

His words startled her. And then she finally put two and two together. Erik had always refused to tell her of his past and refused to remove his mask- in everything he was a very mysterious character and it annoyed her somewhat.

"You… you are the phantom of the opera!" she gasped

Erik chuckled "That took you long enough. I thought you had already realized."

"I knew bits of the story of a young woman that you loved, Christine. But now… now I realize that the woman was Christine Daae and you are the dreaded opera ghost. You are famed for murders and an insatiable lust! Please tell me Erik- how is it that you fooled me for so long?" her voice was angry and yet sad

"Camille-"he drawled out her name "I have changed- I feared this is how you would react which is why I didn't reveal my identity to you sooner. Please come to my home with me?" he said in his deep, sensual voice

Something about those words set off the alarm bells and sounded oddly familiar in her mind but she couldn't resist them "yes, Erik." She said her voice heavy and confused

"Good." He smirked at her "let us go in." he lead her up through the corridors of the dark opera house.

Christine was lost in a world where all the pain in her body and her mind combined.

The faint images around her swirled and twisted to form demented pictures of horror and agony… her tears had not ceased to flow.

She was silent, though. Too terrified of what was happening in her mind to make a sound- for fear of being discovered.

Raoul mounted his white stallion and galloped off into the streets, searching dark corners and alleys.

"If you weren't my wife and I needed you to keep my honorable name- then I would kill you. As it is, I may kill you anyway!" he hissed as he rode

Erik grabbed Camille's wrist and slowly opened the door to a dressing room and stepped inside and walked over to the mirror.

"Damn it!" he hissed when he tripped on something sprawled across the floor in the dark room. It had let out a soft cry when his boot had connected sharply with its tender flesh.

"Light a candle! Quickly!" he said to Camille

She lit the candle and raised it up the glow illuminating a shape on the floor and so she quickly crossed the room lighting all the lamps until the room glowed with light

She turned back to Erik and saw him standing there staring at the crumpled form on the floor, his chest heaving and his eyes flashing.

"NO! No, it can't be! WHY NOW! Why?" his voice was low, angry and broken all at the same time

The form on the floor shifted and Camille moved to it- going to help the person- shocked that Erik wasn't helping.

"NO! Do not touch her! Get away from her Camille!" he shouted his hand grabbed her forearm pulling her away

At the shouts Christine stirred slightly trying to escape the impeding danger she felt looming around her. She struggled to open her eyes- her mind flashing back to Raoul's actions- could it be him shouting above her. Noise rushed in her ears- making it hard to hear the shouted words.

The tears began to flow again "no Raoul- stop! Please don't hurt me… ill come home… just stop hitting me!" she begged and curled her body into a ball as she remembered the blows he had inflicted on her

At her words, Erik's face froze.

"Camille. You need to go! This is not for you to hear- none of what is about to happen is for you to hear." He said

"But... but Erik! I thought… you were taking me to your home." Her voice was pleading- the charm he had cast over her was still in effect

"GO!" he shouted at her "Go back to the club. I will come fetch you when I need to speak to you again!"

Tears poured down Camille's face at his harsh words.

The spell finally broken she answered her voice thick with tears "I will go Erik. But do not expect that you will have my favor in the future."

She turned her eyes rimmed red against her tan face and her raven waves mussed around her head.

She stepped out into the hall but listened outside the door- he wasn't going to get rid of her that easily- oh no…

Christine continued in her broken terrified voice "no, no Raoul. Please don't hit me anymore. Please, please stop. I'll come home… I won't say anything- just stop hurting me!" she begged as her body shook

Erik knelt by her and turned her gently to face him.

She screamed and curled into a ball "let go, Raoul. You're hurting me- please…" she began to sob so lost in the awful memories she didn't notice that is was Erik's face above her and not Raoul's.

Erik said in an angry but concerned voice "Christine- its Erik. Raoul isn't here- please Christine wake up and look at me!"

Christine felt his hand and heard his voice drilling into her subconscious

"Erik… no… Erik is dead. Raoul is alive. Raoul wants me dead. I want to be dead. Erik is dead!" she moaned in a pitiful voice

It was then that Erik saw the terrible bruises on her body. On her neck was a livid purple bruise that was the shape of a hand and on her arms and upper body he could see many bruises and cuts. On her face there was a bruise across her cheekbone and several cuts in random places on her face.

"Oh my angel…" he said "No... No… Erik is here. I am here and I am alive. Oh Christine- what has he done to you! I am alive Christine! Please look at me!" he moaned

"Erik?" her thin hand tried to reach up to his face and the tears began again

"Oh Erik! Is it really you? Please don't let Raoul find me. Oh Erik- im so sorry. What have I done- oh god- what have I done?

Erik couldn't stand it anymore; he gathered her frail form up in his arms and said softly as he rose from the floor

"Yes Christine, I'm here. I wont Raoul hurt you."

There was no reply.

Christine had fainted in the arms of her angel.


	6. Down once more

Chapter 6: Down once more

Camille stood still in the hallway hardly daring to believe what she had heard

That girl was Christine Daae and Erik still loved her. She could tell by the way he had spoken to her. He was taking Christine to his home and not her! He should be taking her!

Erik wrapped his arms tightly around Christine and hugged her unconscious form to him.

Soon they arrived in his home and he laid her gently down on his swan bed and began to bathe her head with a damp cloth.

"Oh Christine… what did that monster do to you…" tears dripped down his face

She moaned and her eyes flickered open

"Erik! Is it you… is it really you?" her voice was tiny and hard to hear

"Christine- yes- im here- im real." His hand caressed her face but quickly jerked back when she flinched and shut her eyes tightly

"Oh god… What did he do to you my angel?" Erik asked as he ran his hand over the bruises on her face

She sat up and looked around "no Erik! I have to go- I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be with you. Why? Why did you bring me down here again? I can't be down here. I will be punished. No-no, I have to go!" she pushed him away from her weakly

He drew back his face angry "Christine- Raoul isn't here. What has he done to poison your mind like this?"

Christine broke down sobbing "you don't understand- you can't understand! What do you know about Raoul? What do you even know about me?"

Erik drew back furious

"How dare you tell me that I know nothing about you? How dare you say I am so stupid that I don't understand- that I can't understand?"

Christine turned away from him "You have changed. You didn't use to shout at me." Her voice was cold

The next thing she knew was that Erik was in top of her- pinning her arms above her head- his body pressing hard against her- crushing her.

"You left me for three years Christine. You went off with your precious vicomte! And now... now that something has gone amiss in your perfect little life you come running back to me. You dare to come to my home and sprawl out on the floor… You pitiful girl!" he shouted at her

"Stop touching me- get off of me! Please- stop…" she was begging him now squirming under him in pain and fear

Erik looked down at her tear stained face and felt her squirm beneath him. He got off of her horrified by his behavior- he had acted just like her precious Viscomte.

He turned away from her and said coldly

"Honestly Christine- what the hell are you doing here?"

Christine looked up at him with haunted eyes and she seemed regained her senses slightly

"I am here- I am here because I wasn't enough for Raoul. He wasn't … happy when I found him with another woman." She choked slightly- the memory was very painful

Erik grew angry- how dare that man cheat on his angel- but listened as Christine continued with her awful story.

"I ran and he… chased me. He told me that I was his and that I would never leave. He hit me again and again. Then… he said he needed to punish me for being naughty … he raped me. Blood… everywhere- pain... so much pain."

Her voice shuddered and the tears continued to fall.

"Christine-"he began but she cut him off shouting

"NO! DON'T STOP ME! I NEED… I NEED TO SAY THIS!"

She continued "…Then he took me back to my room and … he beat me with his silver tipped walking cane. He threw me onto the bed and told me that I would never get away from him and that he would be back later. There was blood- everywhere- on the walls, the floor and the bed. Everywhere…"

Erik was horrified- he then remembered what he had just done to her and moaned softly

"Christine- I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did that to you. How dare he hurt you?"

"OH! And suddenly you care… you didn't care when I made you mad. That's why I left- you go crazy when you are mad!"

Erik stood up abruptly

"Christine- im sorry… you left me. For three years I hear nothing from you except rumors on the street- oh the wonderful relationship that you and the Viscomte have. Then suddenly you turn up here, bruised and saying that I know nothing of pain! I know so much more of pain that you will ever know Christine!"

He slammed his fist powerfully in the stone wall

"Erik… im so sorry- I can only imagine what I put you through. But please… don't send me back to him… I can't go back to him!" she started crying again

"I won't send you back to him… I would never send you back to him. But Christine… you are going to have to behave. I am not as rich as the viscomte but I think you will find everything you need here if you ask or just look around." His voice was sad

"Erik- what have I done to you?" she asked

He turned and looked at her with haunted eyes and then turned away and walked to his organ and began to play the most beautiful and heartrending song Christine had ever heard

She stood and looked at herself in one of the few mirrors in the lair. She was a mess. Her eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed against her too pale skin. Her ribs were clearly visible through her worn, grimy dress.

She walked slowly into the bathroom and heated some water to take a bath. She opened a cabinet and found rows of scented bath oils and soaps and knew that Erik must have gotten them for her.

She sighed "oh Erik…"

She picked out some lilac bath oil and poured some into the warm water. She tried to ignore to painful ache in her head. She lifted the heavy bucket full of warm water and scented oil and poured it into the tub. Her arms were shaking with the effort of holding the heavy bucket.

"Oh my head" she reached up to touch it

She stepped back and undid her corset and took off her chemise with shaking hands- letting the fabric pool around her ankles.

She stepped away from her clothes and then felt unbearable lance of pain in her head. She fainted and fell to the floor. Before her head struck the ground her cried softly "Erik…"

On the way down her head struck the side of the tub.

Erik had stopped playing and had begun pacing around his lair trying to sort out the crazy emotions racing around his body.

He whirled around when he heard a soft thump that came from the bathroom. He rushed to the door and knocked on it.

"Christine." He called softly

"Christine- are you alright?" he called his voice was worried

He pounded on the door "Christine if you don't answer me im coming in!"

He waited desperate for any response before he rushed into the bathroom and stood and gasped at the awful sight before him.

Christine lay naked on the floor. The full extent of the bruising was revealed and it was shocking. Her body was mottled with bruises and blood and cuts.

"I will kill that bastard!" he swore out loud to Christine and himself

Then he noticed the blood on the rim of the tub and rushed to her side, gently lifting her head and feeling with horror the sticky warm liquid cover his hands

"Oh god- Christine!" he gathered her battered body in his arms and carried her back to the swan bed and laid her down and covered up her body with a warm red velvet blanket.

Christine's dreams were crazy, awful nightmares. The colors swirled. She saw blood, Raoul's face, the silver tipped cane smeared with blood, the mirror, Erik's face and his form pressing against her on the bed and then the ground in the bathroom.

She remembered his face bending over hers in concern and the lingering touch of his cool hands.

Out loud she moaned his name "Erik!"

He was at her side in a moment "Christine- Christine- come back to me!"

She tossed and turned screaming as she relived the awful rape and the pain that Raoul had inflicted on her.

"RAOUL! Raoul stop- please Raoul- get off of me. Stop- you're hurting me-"this plea was interrupted by a fresh tormented screams as she reminded the exacting details of being ravished

"Oh my god! Christine- Christine! Please wake up! Im here! Im here- eriks here! Please my love!" Erik was on the verge of shaking her but he restrained himself to running his hand over her cheek

Christine's movements subsided at his touch and her hand went to his and her eyes fluttered slowly open

"You are real. You are alive, not dead- real- alive." She muttered

"Christine my love- you fainted in the bathroom. Are you alright?"

She nodded "im dirty. Not clean. Raoul made me dirty. Im so dirty. Must get clean." She shook her head sadly

Erik hugged her "what has he done to you- he has corrupted your mind. You are perfect just the way you are Christine."

Christine's eyes rolled in her head and she fell back into his arms

Erik realized that the blood was still coming from the new wound on her head- he ripped a long strip off his white lawn shirt and gently cleaned he her head and then wrapped the linen around her head

Her eyes opened again and she looked calmer

"Erik. Im cold."

He put another blanket on her form

"Christine- your body is covered in bruises, blood and cuts. You need to take a bath but you can't do that by yourself. It is too dangerous- you could pass out again. I would have to help you. Is alright with you my love? He asked her in a loving and concerned voice

She nodded hesitantly

"You promise you won't hurt me?"

"My dear Christine- I would never hurt you." He said softly

'"alright then. But please be careful." She whispered

He nodded and picked up her naked body and watched the color rise in cheeks when she realized her vulnerable position.

He carried her into the bathroom and settled her into the still warm water- he added more of the lilac scent that was sitting by the tub.

"I am going to wash you now Christine." He said in a low calm voice which did not reflect the sinful reactions of his body to her naked body.

She looked up at him her eyes full of pain "be careful please…" she whispered

He nodded and slowly began to rub a lilac scented soap on her arms and washed it gently off. He felt surges of anger towards Raoul every time Christine moaned in pain when the water or soap touched her wounds.

Finally all the blood was gone from her body- leaving only the abrasions and bruises. He moved onto her head, he rubbed the lilac cleaner into her hair and moved his fingers softly through her hair, massaging her head gently.

"Christine- you are clean now. Come on my love- let's get you out!" he gently helped her out and wrapped a large towel are her thin and dripping body

Erik pulled her against him and hugged her painfully thin frame to his

"Oh my love! Christine! My angel! Its going to be ok- you are going to be ok."

Christine cried against Erik's chest "Erik- I am so sorry for leaving you before. Please- can you ever forgive me?"

He stroked her wet curls "of course I can forgive you my love. Come on my dear- lets get you dressed."

He walked over to a wardrobe and took out a clean chemise and a night gown.

He gently raised her arms above her head sliding the chemise and nightgown on- his eyes modestly averted from her form.

"Thank you Erik." She whispered to him as he led her back to bed and helped her get comfortable on the silk sheet and curl up under the velvet covers

"Anything for you mon ange."

"Erik… I have something important to tell you!" she said struggling to stay awake

"Yes? What is it?" he asked in a sweet voice

Raoul pulled his horse up in front short in front of the opera populaire.

"I know you are here- there is no where else you could be. You have gone back to your monster. I will have you- you are coming home with me." He hissed as he dismounted his horse and knocked the doors to the opera house open and strode in with his chest heaving


	7. Hunted

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Kagome1514****- that's so sweet that you almost cried! It makes me happy! Im glad you like it!**

**mysterio- in my world- Raoul is just a loser and I don't like him one bit- that's why he is so hate-able in my story! Thanks for the review**

**Ally N. S.****- ya he did get rid of Camille for now but she will be back- sorry! She is an important character**

**LuvinLivnReadn****- Camille is coming back but you might not like her as much when she comes back… in this chapter haha lol!**

**Thanks again to everybody for the sweet reviews! And don't worry- Raoul is gonna get it good! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the phantom- but I do own the soundtrack (so good!) and I own the rights to Camille Duproix and this story!**

Chapter 7: Hunted

"What is it Christine?" Erik asked again

She turned her haunted eyes to his face. And asked him in a low terrified voice…

"You won't hurt me if I tell you? He swore he would kill me if I ever told… don't let him hurt me. Please Erik!"

"I would never hurt you Christine. And I won't let him hurt you either."

She took a deep breath and said slowly, "I have a daughter Erik. She is three years old. Her name is Aimee."

Erik stepped back suddenly "you have a child with _him? _You left her with him?"

"Erik- stop wait- please let me finish."

"Well… hurry up about it." He answered snappishly

"She is three years old. She is so beautiful- she has milky skin and dark chocolate curls. But her eyes- her eyes are like globes of green, gold and blue. It is a very unique eye color. She does not resemble Raoul in the slightest. Erik- Aimee is your daughter."

Erik's face lost all remaining color "I… I have a daughter? We have a child?"

She reached up to touch his face with her hand "every day… every day I was reminded of you."

He turned his face slightly to receive her touch "Christine- I must see her! She is my daughter. I have to have her here."

Christine paled "I can't go back there to get her. I can't- he will kill me!"

"Damnit Christine! We will be lucky if he hasn't already killed her!" Erik shouted at her

Something inside Christine snapped. She wouldn't take abuse from any man after what she had been through- especially not from Erik! (**Authors note: I got bored of having her be so scared all the time**)

She stood up forcefully and pushed him in the chest "STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT! I'm so sick of people thinking they can treat me like this. Honestly, sometimes you are no better than Raoul!"

Erik was taken aback by her sudden actions- so different from the cowering girl of a few minutes before.

"Christine-"he began weakly

"STOP!" she held up her hand "it was clearly a mistake to come here and an even bigger mistake to tell you about Aimee. Do you honestly think I would put my child in danger if I had a choice?" she shouted

Erik was embarrassed but he wouldn't stand for Christine shouting at him- although he did like it better than seeing her in her previous broken state.

He drew her forcefully into his body and wrapped his arms around her "Hush Christine. Forgive me. I was wrong to say what I did." He rubbed his hand gently along her back

"Oh Erik. I forgive you. I only hope and pray that he hasn't harmed her." She buried her face in his broad, tan chest

"I will kill him is he has harmed a hair on her head. I may kill him anyway for what he did to you, my love."

His hand stroked her damp curls…

Raoul strode forcefully through the corridors to Christine's dressing room. As he prepared to go into her room, he almost tripped over a girl that was sitting against the door of Christine's dressing room.

"What the hell…" he muttered

Camille rose languidly to her feet- her svelte body clearly visible through her tight dress

"Good evening monsieur. And pray tell what you are doing here so late?" she asked in her lilting voice

Raoul was entranced by her sensual voice and delightful attire

"I'm looking for my … uh… someone…" he said dismissively "and you are…?"

Camille flashed him a coy smile "I am Camille Duproix. If you are here for information about your wife… I have some and I believe we can strike a bargain."

Raoul took in the woman at a glance- her cocky self assured stance, her abundance of raven tresses and the shocking green eyes set in golden skinned face.

He smirked "I suppose we could discuss a deal…" he offered her his arm which she took and followed him as he led her out into the moonlight

"Hope about we discuss this at my home?" he said in a low tone

"That sounds fine." She answered

The carriage began to roll slowly back to the de changy manor carrying a mysterious and vengeful woman and a wealthy and vengeful man…

Raoul entered the grand foyer of his home and lead Camille quickly to his room.

"We will not be disturbed here."

She snorted "oh gee- I wonder why?" she tapped her finger with a long supple finger, in mock confusion

Raoul laughed but it was a cold sound

"Tell me what you know of my wife."

She responded without missing a beat "tell me what you will give me in reward for my information."

"I am a rich man and a very capable lover… what more could you desire."

She inclined her head slightly to acknowledge his point but her soul screamed 'I desire love!'

"I suppose you have a point monsieur." She answered

"SO… tell me of my wife."

"I want my payment first." She said coolly

Raoul smirked and began to move languidly towards her, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. When he was standing over him trying to unzip his pants Camille put a cold finger to his chest and pushed him away.

"I don't desire you as a lover- _sir._ That would only be for your pleasure- not mine." (**Authors note: ooooh- dissss!)**

He stepped back surprised by her words

She rubbed two of her fingers together and said…

"I meant my monetary payment." she looked up at him expectantly

He growled angrily…

"You will learn that I am not a man to be put off!" he hissed in her ear as he grabbed her neck roughly

"And you will learn not to screw with me!" she hissed back bringing her knee hard into his crotch

His grip around her neck loosened and when he could stand the pain he looked up at her with slight respect in his eyes.

"Not many would dare to do what you just did…"

"I am my own person monsieur, I am me. Nobody else is me- therefore you cannot expect me to behave in the same manners as others.

He nodded

"Uh-huh. Ive noticed." He pulled a thick wad of bills from her pocket and handed them to Camille

She idly flipped through the bills and nodded slightly- "this will do… for now."

"I am in contact with a man named Erik. He wears a white mask on one side of his face and he is a very mysterious charact----"

Raoul interrupted her "I know who he is- get on with it.

She eyed him coldly and made to rise and leave but his rushed apology convinced her to stay

"Anyway- he is a very mysterious character. I was going with him to his home tonight when he revealed his character of being the mysterious phantom of the opera. We went inside the opera house and went to a dressing room. He was leading me to a mirror when he tripped on something lying on the floor."

She paused to catch her breath and rolled her eyes when she caught Raoul's impatient glare.

She ignored it and continued at her own pace

"There was a girl lying on the ground. She was all beat up and she was a mess. She called out please- begging 'Raoul' I believe his name was- to stop hurting her. It can be induced that she was raped and beaten… by her… husband." Here she glared accusingly at Raoul

And he glared back daring he to actually accuse him.

She continued "Erik got all tense and told me to leave and go back to the club- he would come for me when he was ready. So I left but waited outside the door. Judging by the conversation they used to be lovers- perhaps still are. Then the room went silent. The girl had been sobbing and screaming before. After there had been no noise in the room for several minutes I went into the room but no one was there- they were gone. So i went back outside and sat by the door waiting for them to come back. And then you stepped on me in your rush to get inside- how very kind of you. So your wife is inside the opera house... somewhere."

She sighed glad to be relating her story. She held out her hand for the rest of the money and rose preparing to leave.

Raoul laughed "You think I am just going to pay you and let you walk out of here- knowing my name and all about my life?"

"Yes." She answered simply

"Hmm… I think not." He clapped his hands and three strong men appeared in the door "Take Camille to the west wing- to the fire room. Do not let her out of your sight and do whatever it takes to her in order to keep her restrained."

They were on her before she even had a chance to fight back…

Erik cradled Christine's head in his arms

"Tell me about Aimee."

"She sings like an angel and she has your temper and also your sweetness. She looks like me but has your eyes. I just wish she was here. I hope she will be okay. Oh Erik- how am I ever going to see her again?"

He looked sad but answered "we will find a way."

His words rang through the lair and Christine sighed and nodded before falling asleep in his arms…

"We will find a way…"

**I hope you like it! Please read and review!**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Author Note:**

**Omg! Hey guys I am so sorry that I am not going to be updating this story for a while because I had the whole story finished and saved on my laptop which has recently broken. It is being fixed now and when I get it back I will post all the other chapters I have written! Sorry guys!**

**Much love!**

**Aimee**


	9. Plotting

**A/N: i went to the trouble of finding this from where i posted it before for yall so you had better review it (pretty please) i still dont have my laptop... grrr... please review**

Chapter 8: Plotting

The three men drug Camille down the hall- two going into the room with her and one standing outside the door guarding it, he quickly locked it when the others told him too.

The fire room was like hell. At least, that was Camille's first impression of it. It looked like a bordello- the numerous beds covered in gaudy red drapes that reminded her of blood. On the floor, there lay scraps of animal skin and pictures of demons hung on the red walls.

She sank to the floor weeping- the heat was almost unbearable- there were at least 10 fires going in their own grates in the relatively small room. The men quickly took their shirts off- looking hungrily at Camille wondering if she would do the same.

"Oh… what have I done to him? They will kill him! How could I betray him like that?" she buried her hands in her abundance of black hair.

Suddenly she felt a strong masculine hand on the back of her neck… squeezing her pressure points. She saw the room begin to flicker in her fading vision.

She gasped and fainted in the middle of the room…

Erik looked lovingly at Christine and bent down to wake her with a soft kiss on his lips.

He was surprised when he arm when suddenly around his neck pulling him back to her mouth. She moaned delighted and then opened her eyes.

"Well good morning my love…" Erik said happily

"Morning…" she murmured "Erik!" she sat straight up and said in a frightened voice

"Last night I had the strangest dream. I dreamt about a girl- she was beautiful- long black curls, golden skin and piercing green eyes – she was sitting in a room of red and death crying and screaming your name. Erik- I know that room. It is in Raoul's house. He calls it the fire room. He has put me in there before. It is a small room and the whole thing painted red like blood!

She took a deep breath, "dead animal skins, 10 fire places are kept burning constantly and you are surrounded by red silk sheets and nightmarish pictures on the walls. God Erik! It is like hell…"

She broke off shaking as tears rolled down her face

The color had drained from Eriks face and he shouted "oh god! CAMILLE!"

Raoul paced around his room trying to think. All Camille had done was cost him money, confirm what he had already guessed and reawaken his lust for a woman.  
Raoul strode down to the west wing of his mansion and motioned for the guard to open the door. He saw Camille sprawled face down on an animal pelt – he could scarcely see her breathing.

"Mademoiselle- and how are you doing today?" he inquired in a mocking voice

She moaned and tried to move but her body was too weak to do anything. She remained with her face up against the smelly animal pelt and tried not to hear the taunts of Raoul.

Suddenly she felt four strong arms grab her and pull her upright in front of Raoul.

"I asked you a question Camille. You would do far better if you cooperate with me than if you don't." he said in a low threatening voice

She managed to groan out a response "im fine." hissed through her dry cracked lips that were caked with blood. She had been beaten the entire night.

Raoul laughed a cold spine chilling laugh. It was utterly heartless. "Your pathetic attempts to be flippant amuse me. You must go get clean- I have need for your services today…"

He called a maid in and had the three large men and the maid accompany her to take a bath.

Camille was too weak to protest the presence of the men in the bathroom as she bathed, naked, in freezing water.

Erik paced around his lair

"WHAT ELSE DO YOU REMEMBER? There has to be something else? How the hell did Raoul get his filthy hands on her?"

He was too busy shouting to see the tears pouring down Christine's face but he heard what she whispered

"You don't love me… you love her- Camille? Don't you?"

Erik turned at her words and saw the pain in her red rimmed eyes

"I don't know. Yes. No. I love her but I love you." He said confused

"WOW! Doesn't that sound familiar…" she tapped her chin in mock confusion- "oh… that's right. That's because it happened to me. Why don't you choose Erik? 'You try my patience make your choice' isn't that what you said!" she broke off her chest heaving

Erik stood there and just looked at her while she continued to rant…

"You thought I was an idiot for not knowing my own heart well enough to choose- well how do feel now. How do you feel now that you don't know your own heart after all?"  
Tears were pouring down her face as she turned on her heel and shouted over her shoulder

"Why don't you just choose- it can't be too hard can it?" she began to run to the lake, she didn't know how to get across or where she would go- her only thought was to get away from erik

When she reached the lake and moved to step in she felt a cold hand on her arm restraining her- she whirled around and was met by Erik's passionate eyes

He pulled her to him by her arm and wrapped his other one around her back keeping her body pushed up against his. He bent down and claimed her lips with his. He had never kissed her with such passion before.

She broke away gasping for breath

"Why are you doing this?" she said brokenly

"Because I love you…" was the simple reply

"Camille was my comforter when you were gone. She is the only thing that kept me from going crazy. I love you Christine. I want you."

Christine's eyes grew wide "you mean that Erik?" her voice was soft

"Yes! YES!" she screamed

"I will help you damnit- just stop it!" Camille screamed at Raoul who was running a sharp knife along her naked body while she was held by two men

Raoul nodded "good. Now here is the plan. I know how to get down into Erik's lair. All you need to do is go down and distract them. I don't care how you do it but get them up to Christine's dressing room where we will be hiding."

Seeing no response from Camille, Raoul struck her hard across the side of her face. She moaned softly and tried to move away as Raoul got in her face and hissed

"Do you understand me bitch?"

"Yes, yes. Please, I understand you- just let me get this over with." She whimpered as she was thrown to the ground

He tossed a pile of clothes on the floor beside her- "You have two minutes- get dressed. We are leaving in two minutes. You had better get a grip on yourself before you go down there. Remember, if so much as one word of warning crosses your lips- you will suffer a very painful death."

With that he turned and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Camille struggled with the chemise and corset finally getting the dress on when the men burst into the room and dragged her out and put her in the carriage with Raoul.

"To the La' Opera Populaire!" he commanded

Camille tried to ignore the stabs of pain that ricocheted through her body every time the carriage went over a bump.

"Yes…. I do mean it Christine. I love you." He smiled down at her

"I love you too." She smiled "but you upset me- you need to be punished …" she pushed him lightly and he fell into the lake and she jumped in after him

He came up spitting water and laughing "why you little…" he tried to chase her in the water and only succeeded in wrapping her in his arms and then dropping her back into the water because she had started tickling him

She swam through the water after him "betcha didn't know you were ticklish- did ya, huh, did ya?" she was laughing and then Erik picked her up in his arms and she rested her head against his broad tan chest.

"I love you so much Christine! " he walked out of the water with them both dripping wet and retrieved dry warm blankets that he wrapped them both in

"You know… we really ought to get out of these clothes..." Erik said and turned around ready to go get Christine's clothes for her but froze in the middle of his sentence staring at the doorway


	10. Leave me alone

Chapter 9: Leave me alone

Camille stood in the doorway- she was shaking and covered in blood and bruises, she tried to call Eriks name but couldn't- she tried again

"Erik…" she saw him staring at her and then she couldn't take the pain any more and fell to the floor in a faint.

"Christine- go get a wet towel and bring it to me quickly!" the tone of his voice didn't allow any room for Christine to argue

Erik was supporting Camille's head and crying by the time Christine returned

"What has he done to you Camille? Oh god- what has he done?" he rocked her back and forth carefully washing her face with the damp cloth

Christine was watching them from several feet away- Erik confused her she wasn't sure whether he loved her or not- despite what he said.

Camille's eyes fluttered open and she saw Erik

"Erik- I – I have to show you something." He voice took on a dead quality

She stood up with Eriks help and said "its upstairs- it is important."

Erik followed her and Christine appeared at his side and answered his inquisitive look with

"Like I would let you leave me down here by myself."

Camille turned dead looking eyes on her "yes. Yes. Is good if she comes too." She muttered half to herself

Raoul hid in the shadows with his men- Camille had been gone a long time but she would bring them- he knew she would. He had broken her wild spirit- he had tamed her.

"She will come…" he spoke through clenched teeth

They were nearing the exit and Camille was still muttering to herself

"Camille- what is going on- what is it? What do you need to show me?" she said nothing and continued walking

Erik and Christine followed her …

"Please Camille- what is wrong? What has happened here they step through the mirror and into the dressing room what do you need to show me? Please talk to me!" erik beseeched her  
Then he heard the mirror slam shut behind him and realize that he had been led into a trap. He heard the unmistakable sound of guns being cocked.

"She needed to bring you to me.-"he turned slightly to Camille "you did well whore. Go play with the men now…" she felt herself grabbed roughly by two men and struggled as their hands roamed her body freely , but she gave up and lowered her head in submission but before her eyes fell she looked at erik and her eyes begged his forgiveness.

She closed her eyes as she felt a heavy sturdy body crush into hers and cried out a little but was soon silenced with a heavy hit across her cheekbone

"YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Erik shouted "why the hell are you doing this? Let Camille go!"

Raoul laughed his mirthless laugh

"You give me back my wife- I give you back your whore. Deal?"

Erik tightened his grip on Christine's arm but she spoke before he could she gently removed her arm from his grasp

"Raoul-"she said stepping forward "please don't do this. I know that this is not you. Please let Camille go." She handed brushed his arm lightly

Raoul jumped backward as if her touch burned

"you insufferable bitch. you can come home with me with him still alive- or i can kill him and take you! your choice..." he hissed at her

He cocked his gun and pointed it meaningfully at Eriks head while three men surprised him from behind and held him tight.

"NO! Please don't hurt him! I will come with you- just let him go!"

"Ok. But you are coming with me-"he pulled her to his chest eying her heaving chest pushed against his with appreciation "oui, oui- we will have fun!" she started crying silently only to have her face slapped and then be picked up and thrown over the shoulder of a large man

"Erik! I love you!" she cried out before a fist to her skull drove her into black oblivion

Camille was left sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. Erik lay dazed nearby. But Christine was gone- the monster had reclaimed its prized treasure.


	11. Letters from Hell

**Chapter 10: Letters from Hell**

**(This chapter is in the form of a diary that Christine manages to keep hidden from Raoul while she and Aimee are being held the fire room. She and her daughter are left alone in the room but there are guards outside…)**

To my comforter (whoever you may be)-

I'm afraid. Raoul has lost his mind. He will not see sense and I am afraid for me and Aimee. Today he came in and tried to kiss her! Then he slapped her and called her the spawn of the devil.

I became angry and argued with him which served to earn me another beating with that awful silver tipped walking stick.

Every night I have nightmares- the fire is always the red flickering light and I see Erik falling to the ground and always blood. Blood everywhere- oh god ERIK! Please – please save us- rescue us from this hell!  
Oh Erik!

I wonder if you are alright- how is Camille? I thought you chose me? Why did you let him take me? I didn't think you would just stand there while they took me away and left Camille. You must be happier with her than you told me.

Oh no! Someone is knocking at the door- it must be Raoul- come to exercise his husbandly rights again. He comes every night. He pushes into me against my will- pain- so much pain- he says he wants to make sure I will never bear "that monster's seed".

I must go. Erik- I love you. Pray for me and Aimee- pray that we will survive the night….

To my comforter (whoever you may be)-

I want to go home… but nobody's home… broken inside… please stop this torture! I don't even know my home anymore. Aimee looks at me with fear now. I must stay strong… I must stay strong- for her- for Aimee alone.

She kept staring at these scraps of paper- I asked her if she wanted to write something- she looked at me like I was crazy. Perhaps I am.

Erik doesn't love me. If he did he would have come for me by now. Raoul loves me. He is the only one in the world that loves me. He tells me this every night.

My past is just a dream. Nothing I lived was real- all just a dream. Erik was only a dream- never real- never.

Raoul gives me wine and hot tea now- it tastes strange- then I feel bliss. Nothingness. Embrace the darkness. I need the darkness. Let me curl up and die in a dark corner. Die. That is the only way to escape from this dream.  
Raoul brings me my cup of nothingness now.

Goodbye. Oh to die- to escape this never ending nightmare- it is only a dream… only a dream.

To my comforter (whoever you may be)-

Raoul now refuses me even the small comfort of the cup of nothingness he brought before. My stomach twists and I think I shall die before I have a chance to sat goodbye.

Raoul says he wants me to crawl to him- to beg him to make love to me. I just lay on the floor when he beats me or takes me according to his mood.

Death waits. It opens its arms to me. Let me go to it. Oh please let me go!

**((ok did yall like that- in case you were wondering about the drink- Raoul put laudanum in it- sorry if I didn't make that clear! Please review!))**


	12. Tell Me She is still Breathing

**Chapter 11: Tell me she is still breathing**

Camille lay silent in the swan bed. Erik had been nothing but nice to her since that day she had betrayed him. He bathed her wounds and laid her in his bed... Brought her water and food... Cooled her burning brow with a wet cloth.

"Erik-"she brought her thin up to encircle his wrist "talk to me. I know you plan on rescuing her. How?"

He shook her hand away "you want me to trust you again Camille? What? Like it is that easy to just stand up and trust and forgive someone who basically just sentenced the love of your life- to death!" he shouted

"Im sorry Erik. What could I do- he had me trapped."

"Im not stupid Camille- you must have gone with him in order for him to trap you in his home."

"Ok... I did but I didn't think he would make me betray you like he forced me to do!"

He got up in her face "If Christine or Aimee is dead when get there tonight- I will kill you!" he hissed

"SO… we are going tonight."

"Damn trickster! I will be careful of that in the future with you!"

"So we have a future together…?" she was teasing him now

Erik sighed and sat down on the bed with her "I get nightmares every night I am without Christine. I don't even want to imagine what terrible things have happened to her. And I know Aimee- I hope and pray that she lives as well."

"Aimee? Who is that?" Camille asked

"She is my daughter- Christine and my daughter- I didn't even know she existed until a few days ago." He sighed

Camille looked up and said quietly "oh… I didn't realize that you and her… that you two had… um…"

Erik nodded brusquely "yes- well we did. Several years ago- then she left me. But I forgave her and now she has been taken away again."

She nodded and he continued

"The plan is…." **(the plan is unfolded to Camille but the author wants to surprise you… dun dun DUNNN!)**

She nodded and rose from the bed- "alright. Well I will do my best to help you erik. Please know- that even though you don't return my feelings- I love you!"

He turned quickly shocked at her words…

He went to her and pulled her up against him and brought his lips against hers. She kissed him back with equal passion and fervor – her tongue running over his lips begging for entrance which she was granted. Slowly the explored the inside of each others mouths until Erik pushed Camille onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

She rolled out from under him and said firmly "no Erik! I will not let you waste yourself in me when it should be Christine beneath you. Come one- we must go and rescue her."

Erik looked ashamed of what he had been about to do and fiddled with his white lawn shirt

"UH…. Um... yes let's go. "He went to take her hand but she drew back and shook her head

"I am not Christine. Wait for the woman you love." She said sadly

They arrived silently at the de changy mansion and though she was trembling with fear and being back there so led Erik to the outside location of the fire room

"That is where he is most likely keeping her and … Aimee." She sighed and shook her head trying to forget the memories.

Christine huddled in the corner clutching her stomach and moaning.

Aimee sat on one of the beds and looked at her with large terrified eyes. She rose from the bed and went to comfort her mother. She placed a cool hand on her mothers burning face…

"Mommy, mommy… Please wake up!" she begged in her innocent child's' voice

Christine's eyes fluttered open and she looked at her daughter taking a moment to recognize her

"Oh Aimee-"the pain in her stomach was beginning to subside "Aimee- I have a feeling we will be leaving soon. When and if we do- just be a good girl and follow mommy- hold my hand and you will be alright."

She looked lovingly into her daughters eyes as another wave of pain clenched her stomach.

"Do you understand Aimee?" she asked, her face drawn with pain

"Oui mamma!" Aimee cried softly before she buried her head in Christine's shoulder

Raoul lay on his bed, resting. He thought of the recent changes in his life. He didn't know really what had caused him opt to take the path of violence in his life.

"Philippe…" he thought of his recently dead brother – he had meant so Raoul. He was one reason. And Christine… he supposed Christine was the main reason. He had to see her, daily waste away before him - always knowing but never hearing her acknowledge that she was wasting away from the loss of her angel.

He would try to take his mind off her by involving himself with whores and any woman he could get. When she caught him… he knew it was the last straw. Every last drop of the love she had once felt for him had evaporated. But he couldn't let her leave… he had to make her love him. It didn't work. He only succeeded in making her hate him.

From then he had sunk into a pit of despair. He took what he wanted from women and he tried to find a place, in the hell he lived in, that he could rest in.

He shut his eyes with a sigh. He made up his mind. He didn't want to live like that anymore. He rose from his bed and picked up a knife and walked down to corridors slowly.

**please review!**


	13. What a Reunion

Chapter 12: What a reunion

Disclaimer: I own none of the lyrics used in this chapter they all belong to the phantom of the opera owners- im just borrowing them…

Erik looked up at the tall house in front of him.

"Can you climb, Camille? I would rather not have to go all the way through the house." She nodded through her trembling

"Yes. I think so." She unceremoniously hoisted her thin skirt up around held it

He turned his head quickly away from her revealed flesh. "Alright…once we are inside, go to Christine and Aimee and tell them to go with you. You must come to where I am. When Raoul and I are finished we shall leave. I highly doubt that they will be in a condition where they are capable of climbing down so you will wait for me."

Camille nodded and trembling she put her foot on the trellis and pulled herself onto it and began to climb.

Christine sang softly to Aimee in a soft voice. She only paused when the lances of pain shot through her body. She stroked Aimee's curls and sang to her…

No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here  
Nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here  
With you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you

Say you love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk to summertime  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you

Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe  
No one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you

All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you  
Always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me

Then say you'll share with me one love,  
One lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you want me  
And you need me  
Beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
That's all I ask of you

Say you'll share with me one love  
One lifetime…

She was interrupted by Raoul, standing in the middle of the room holding a knife, who then began to sing

…Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me,  
Each night, each morning  
Say you love me

His eyes had returned to a look that they used to carry- sad, loving and heartbroken. They no longer held the maniac gleam they had held just a day before. He looked like just like he did before she caught him cheating, when their marriage still love and arguments few.

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he went over to Christine and Aimee. He knelt down and bent his head in shame when he saw Christine visibly flinch.

"Christine- Aimee must leave… go. Let me release you from this torment." His hand shook on the dagger

Through the haze that enveloped her senses Christine looked at Raoul

"Don't do this…" she cried "not to me… not to aimee."

Raoul shook his head slowly "you must leave me now!"

Camille could feel Erik's breath on her neck as he climbed the trellis quickly. He climbed like a madman and then she understood completely and fully. Erik had been willing to kill for Christine- now he was prepared to be killed for her also. All that Erik wanted was to see her one last time.

Camille continued to climb and soon she was climbing directly beside Erik. Through their movements sometimes their arms would touch. It was on one such occasion that Camille paused and looked at erik and he surprised her by bringing his burning gaze to meet her eyes.

She loved him. Pure love, untainted with lust and desire. Innocent love- untainted with the harsh reality of the world. Passionate, unending love! She smiled as she felt her heart begin to break.

They reached the window sill on the third floor and Camille looked into the terrible room in fear. Christine and a small girl were huddled in a corner and Raoul knelt before them with a knife.

"Oh god Erik! He has a knife!"

Erik was peering in the window in a moment and upon seeing Raoul's erratic behavior he said in a low voice

"Be careful Camille- and remember what I told you. The time has come…" with those words he raised the butt of his sword and brought in smashing into the glass, sending shards flying everywhere.

"Please Raoul- Raoul please don't do this…" she hid her daughters face in her chest as she spoke, her body still racked with pain

The knife in his hand was shaking but he neared it closer to her throat and began to press down slowly when the large window behind him shattered and he heard the voice that haunted his nightmares speaking to him in reality.

"Monsieur- I will have to ask you to step away from the mademoiselles-" he disdained admitting that Christine was married and in fact, a Madame.

Raoul straightened up and whirled around. "The time has come- the time has come to face our fears, to end the past that haunts us here. When 'ere this business here be done- the victors' won- let all be done." He said in a low voice

He rose and drew his sword; almost lazily he put his sword point against Aimee's quivering throat.

"Although I'm sure you already know monsieur- but this little chit is your daughter. And though I would love to see such a joyful reunion- I'm afraid I cannot permit it." With these words he began to press the blade into her innocent and tender flesh.

Erik faced paled as drops of scarlet blood began to appear on Aimee's porcelain neck.

He crossed the room in a bound and struck the sword from Raoul's hand- it caused a small cut to appear across Aimee's throat but it was better than what would have happened. He positioned himself in front of Christine and Aimee and began to walk towards Raoul.

Raoul backed up and deftly grabbed up his sword bringing it up and preparing for the fight that was sure o ensue.

Camille rushed over to Christine and Aimee.

"Come on Christine. Get up! You can get hurt where you are!" she ripped off a piece of her dress and pressed it gently to Aimee's neck

"Hush little one- it's going to be alright…" she looked despairingly at Christine who was staring, unbelieving, at Erik.

"Christine- please!" Camille begged her but Christine just stared at Erik and ignored Camille

Camille couldn't stand it any more; she smartly slapped Christine across the face "GET UP! You selfish girl- you are endangering your life, your daughters life, Eriks life and my life!

At Christine's scream of pain Erik whipped around trying to see what had happened

"CAMILLE!" he shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING- NEVER TOUCH HER LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

When Erik had his back to him Raoul charged and drove his sword into Erik's side.


	14. Beginning of the End

Chapter 13: The beginning of the end

Erik stumbled slightly and grunted with the pain but he turned to face Raoul "You couldn't fight me to my face- no- you coward- you stabbed me in the back!"

Raoul was smirking "And your point is… that I am a coward. I already am so much more than that- cowardice is hardly insulting to me any more."

Raoul lunged forward slicing Erik across the chest, smirking even more at the gasp of pain that the gash elicited. 

Camille's eyes filled with hurt at Erik's words and she remembered that Erik loved Christine and not herself. He would never love her. There was a time when she thought he did love her. But now she knew- to him she was just an arrangement- just a thing for him to fulfill his masculine lusts in.

She roughly brushed away the tears that were now dampening her face and sliding down her neck. She grabbed Christine wrist and pulled her up off the floor, ignoring Christine's pained gasp. She then picked up Aimee and led them to the opposite side of the room- safe from the dueling men.

"So…" Christine's voice was harsh and cutting "Erik sent his old whore to help me and my daughter get out of this hellhole?"

Camille was taken a back by Christine's harsh words and she quickly retaliated "You selfish, ignorant bitch! What do you know of me? What do you know of my life? You know NOTHING- NOTHING! How dare you call me a whore- how dare you insult me when I am only helping you? I have been in this room too- I have felt the pain when he drugged me with laudanum! I felt the pain of drug withdrawal when he cruelly stopped giving it to me and allowed me to lose myself in the unbearable pain! I LOVE HIM! I love him and I know the pain of having him not return that love! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF PAIN!" by the end she had tears pouring down her face

Camille then looked up at Erik and saw that he was staring at her with wonder in his eyes, his sword hanging limp by his side. He had heard her confession of love for him. And then… she saw Raoul.

Raoul charged Erik and had suddenly had Erik pinned against the wall, Raoul's blade pressed unforgivably into his neck. 

"Goodbye Erik." He smiled an insane smile and began to push

Then raoul felt himself attacked from behind, small hands tearing at his head, his eyes, and his face. He removed the blade from Erik's neck and stabbed wilding over his shoulder again and again until he felt the thin arms around his neck weaken and release him.

He whirled around and stabbed his sword into the stomach of the figure lying crumpled on the floor. 

A terrible shout ripped from involuntary from Erik's throat. It was a cry of rage and pain, so human and yet so inhuman. 

He brought his sword quickly back into action and backed Raoul in a wall

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A WOMAN! How dare you attack her? You miserable, worthless bastard!" he shouted

He slashed his sword across both sides of Raoul's face "you aren't so pretty now are you, monsieur? ARE YOU?" he had lost himself in his crazy rage

Erik's only thoughts left were to cause Raoul as much pain as possible and then kill him and then get to delicate bloodied figure on the floor. He prayed that she was still alive- he didn't know how he could live without her.

Raoul pushed back against Erik

"She stopped me from killing you then- she deserved to die!" he said and then gave a crazed laugh

Erik couldn't take it anymore "NO RAOUL- only you deserve to die!" he whipped his blade forcefully across Raoul's perfect neck- the blood flowed forth over the mangled skin.

Raoul fell heavily to the floor, his eyes glazing over slowly in death. His last words ripped from his mutilated throat before his eyes closed forever.

"I will haunt you forevermore."

Erik was shaken by the words and the force of them. But he didn't give them a thought then, only stored them away for later contemplation. He rushed to Camille's body where it lay on the floor.

"Camille- what has he done?" he asked in a broken voice

She lifted her bloody face to meet his and whispered in a tortured voice "he has only put me out of my misery."

He was shocked by her words and reached a hand to her face and caressed it gently "No Camille- please don't say that. I don't want you to die- I need you here. You understand my pain, you understand… me."

He gently wiped away the tears that were making their way down her tan face. The sparkle in her vibrant eyes was growing dim. She was slipping away.

She groaned softly "I love you Erik. I would die for you- I am dying for you. Goodbye my love… remember me. Go to Christine and Aimee- they need you. I would do anything for you, Erik…"

Those were the last words that Camille Duproix ever spoke. Her eyes closed forever and her words seemed to echo through the room "I would do anything for you…" She was gone. Her ripped body rested in Erik's lap. But she was gone- her tormented soul flew free of the world… she left behind all the pain and all the anguish that had been her lot in the world.

Erik's tears fell onto her lifeless beauty. He rested his hand on her cold cheek. "Thank you Camille." He whispered

He stood gingerly with Camille in his arms. He walked over to Christine and Aimee.

"Come. We are going home."

He left the room- a picture of pain with a broken woman one arm, a skinny little girl clinging tightly to the other, a beautiful but dead woman lying in his arms and his own face, bloody and covered in tears.


	15. Mourning, Morning

Chapter 14: Mourning, Morning

**(Takes place three months later…)**

Erik knelt beside an elegant yet simple grave in his lair. It was away from the lake and down several passages. There was a small waterfall and a beautiful cavern. It was peaceful, it was calm. It was there that Camille's body was buried. Erik visited her every day since her death. He spoke to her today in a low voice. He spoke to her in her native language, Italian. His was rich but full of pain. He spoke to her in a language that wouldn't be understood by his own family- should they care to listen.

"Perché, perché, perché Camille? Perché lei me ha partito? Ha parlato la verità quando è morto, quel raoul di bastardo. Ha detto che me perseguiterebbe per sempre fino ad ora fa. I suoi occhi bruciano lí quando chiudo i miei occhi. Vedo che lui pugnala la sua spada nel suo stomaco. Di tutti i giorni, ogni giorno solo io relive la sua morte e me uccide. me uccidendo." His voice cracked

translation: "why, why, why Camille? Why did you leave me? He spoke truth when he died, that bastard raoul. He said that he would haunt me forever as yet he does. His eyes are burning there when i close my eyes. I see him stabbing his sword into your stomach. Everyday, every single day I relive your death and it is killing me. killing me."

Christine stood in the hallway and looked down it at Erik with fury in her heart. The sight of him crying over another woman's grave angered her greatly. She approached him when she couldn't take it any longer.

"Erik! Please stop crying and answer one question for me. If she was still alive- who would you choose- me or her?" her eyes flashed dangerously warning Erik to watch what his answer would be

Erik rose slowly and went to her singing softly (and yes I made this song up- sorry if it sucks)

"I will always love you…  
Every day….  
You are my hearts desire  
And I would die for you….  
No matter what I say and do….  
I will always love you!"

His hand brushed away the tears staining Christine's cheeks.

"Christine- I would choose you. Camille was more than just a partner to me though. The world was cruel to her and I met her- an abused, tormented widow who had borne more than her share of pain in life. I could relate to her. I love her like a sister, my dearest friend, my confidant. But you Christine- you are my world."

"I would believe you Erik- I would. But everyday I find you here- in tears mourning her death and I am sick of it. Camille this and Camille that… Erik I am here with you- I have your daughter- not her- not Camille!" she broke off panting slightly after her outburst

Erik turned and answered her back in a low voice "Why are you so damn jealous of Camille?" going slightly red in the face from keeping in his anger

"ME- are you asking me why I am jealous of your whore? Why should I be jealous of that slut? She had you every night while I was being abused by Raoul. You and your whore- how was she? Did you whisper words of true love in her ear too? Did you let your whore see you for what you are? Did she see the monster that you so fear?"

Her curls were falling down in wisps from their up-do and her face was covered in tears- her face white as snow in sharp contrast with her angry red lips and blue eyes searing in their fierce mood.

Erik was enraged by her words- he lunged at her grabbing her arms and pinning them above her head and pushing her back forcefully into the stone wall of the cave, he shouted into her face while still pinning her to the wall with a strength born of anger

"YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK OF HER LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

He raised her hand to slap her across her face but watched as she flinched and cowered away from him "I wont strike you." He said as he slowly lowered his hand, his voice still shaking with anger, he released her abruptly pushing against the wall as he did so. Her head bumped painfully into the wall and the tears rose to her eyes

"You love her." She said quietly, she turned and began to run from the lair

Erik watched her coldly as she ran from his home. Anger still burned too strongly in him to go after her- he knew she would be back. She always came back.

He stormed into the music room and began to pound dark oppressive notes out on his organ. He became so absorbed in his music he barely even registered the cold, small hand that pressed gently against his cheek.

"Papa…" came a hesitant voice with a lilting accent of a child

He turned his face into her hand relishing its gentle caress.

"Yes Aimee? What is it my dear?" his voice was low and gentle

"Why do you and mommy fight so much?" her innocent voice inquired

Erik opened his eyes and sighed "I love your mother but it seems that she is having trouble believing that."

He stared at the cave wall wondering where Christine had run this time- the roof, her old dressing room… he then remembered the unbearable hurt in her eyes but behind it a single unnamed emotion- one of farewell…

He cursed himself and jumped up, picking Aimee up and running through the passages of the lair, avoiding the lake and bursting into mme giry's room.  
He stopped still at her shocked face

"Erik… "

"Madame- I have no time to explain but I must ask you to take care of and watch Aimee until I get back. I cannot tell you how long it will be but I will come back when I have found her!"

He gently put Aimee down on the bed and planted a soft kiss to her forehead "I will be back.."

With those words he turned and rushed out into the darkening night…

Christine ran blindly through darkened alleys and twisting streets, tears poured down her face as she ran and wondered. Why did he save her if he loved someone else? Why did he allow her to believe her loved her?

She stopped for a moment so that she wouldn't collapse of exhaustion. She sank to the ground on the side of the dark alley and her body shook with sobs. She was lost. She was hopelessly and utterly lost in the twisting alleyways. She couldn't have been far from the opera house considering she had only been running for a few minutes but the streets were dark and confusing.

She gasped as a cold hand encircled her neck and someone hissed at her with whiskey laden breath "Are you soliciting?"

She tried to push the hand away but felt herself yanked to her feet and pushed against the cold stone wall.

"No- no please leave me alone." She begged

A dirty grimed hand rose and scratched down the line of her chin "Such a pretty little thing to be out so late…"

She tried to scream but felt a knife press against her throat

"We are going to have fun tonight little one…" he pinned her hands above her head with one large hand and easily cut her dress in the front, her corset strings then received a sharp slice from the blade.

Christine cowered away trying to get away from the man but he was too strong, she fully realized his intentions when he began to undo his pants.

She cried out begging him not to do it but he slapped her across her face leaving a harsh bruise across her cheekbone- it was enough to quiet her.

He thrust into her suddenly and viciously causing her to cry in pain. He pinched her breasts harshly as he drove repeatedly into her, rocking back and forth satisfying his animal like lusts.

When he was finally done he threw her to the ground and delivered a blow to her head rendering her unconscious. He left the street with her lying a little to the side, her body bare to the night wind, covered in blood and other foul substances.

Erik ran through the darkened streets trying to figure out where Christine could have possibly run. He figured that she would have been upset and run as straight as possible and so he tried to go as straight as he could.

He entered a shadowy alley and ignored the many calls of prostitutes aimed at him. The voices of girls trying to sound like women echoed in his ears. He ignored them and kept running but stopped suddenly upon entering a small, sinister alley and stared at the prone form on the damp cobblestones.

He was at her side in a second, his eyes running over her abused bare body.

"Oh god- Christine…" he wrapped his cloak around her naked form and wrapped her in his strong arms.

He hurried back to the opera house and entered Mme Giry's room. He spoke quickly and quietly to avoid waking Aimee who was curled up in bed.

"Madame- I will need you to take care of Aimee until Christine is well again. It may be a few days Madame- but please just keep her mind on other things!"

"Of course Erik. What happened to her?" she pushed a curl out of Christine's still face

Erik began to shake slightly with anger "She was raped and left to die naked in a dark alley!" he cast a glance at Aimee to be sure she still slept, which she did.

"I am taking her down now- please watch Aimee carefully!" he turned and made his way down to his lair where he laid Christine gently on the swan bed and began to wash away the blood and other substances that were on her body.

Her eyes fluttered as he continued his tender ministrations and she moaned softly

"Christine-"

"Erik-"

She buried her face in his strong chest, but she didn't cry- she was past tears. She had shed too many in her life to shed any more. Erik stroked her curls and whispered

"It's ok Christine. You are home now." He gently raised her chin and made her look at him "I love you Christine, I love you and I always will…"

She smiled and for once in a long time it wasn't a smirk. "I love you too Erik."

His lips claimed hers in an eternal dance of beauty, passion, love and tenderness.  
**…………  
Fin  
…………**

**thats it! i hope yall like it! please review and tell me what you thought of it!**


End file.
